The invention relates to a plastic holding element, especially intended for the fastening of at least one pipe or tubular element to a support structure. The holding element comprises a bearing portion for the pipe or tubular element and a connecting portion for attaching the element to the support.
Already known as general state of the art is the use of such holding elements for the mounting of power and braking lines in the motor vehicle industry. Such lines are supported in resilient rubber mounting components which must be connected through suitable fasteners, at great expense, to the corresponding vehicle body parts. In this prior art case, the fastener part, typically a plastic component, and the rubber mounting part are supplied as separate, independent components.
The mounting sequence for this prior art assemblage requires several steps. On the body of the motor vehicle, fastening points of any of several types are provided. For example, these may be in the form of smooth pegs, threaded or profiled bolts of any of several types, so-called T bolts, specially shaped openings in the vehicle body or frame, or even in the form of glue connections. The lines or pipes which are to be fastened at these fastening points are provided with a rubber mounting. Then the corresponding line with the rubber mounting in position is placed with the aid of a fastener clip at the respective fastening point. A further difficulty is encountered when, oftentimes, two limes must be mounted in parallel. It is also difficult to bring or adjust the rubber mounting part to the correct operating position relative to the fastening point. For this mounting, depending on the length of the line, two fastener clips are needed.
The problem of the present invention is to design a construction of the kind mentioned so that, with simple structure, an important facilitation of mounting is given.